1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to couplings. More particularly, the present invention relates to couplings for marine applications, including devices to link ropes, netting, and the like to floating markers. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to swivel and fixed couplings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Buoys are used as floating markers to notify fishermen, casual boaters, commercial shippers, marine researchers, etc. of the position of a linkage device in water. The linkage device connects the buoy (a location marker, weather buoy, navigational buoy, etc.) to something that is below the water surface such as, for example, a fishing gillnet, a chain, or a rope that has a distal end connected to some other structure. That other structure may be any one of a wide array of structures located underwater that is of interest to be observed or retrieved. One example of such another structure is a lobster trap. Other such structures include the anchors or weights used to keep weather buoys and navigational buoys in a range of positions.
It is a fairly common practice in fixed-fishing gear fields, such as the lobstering business, for example, to connect a plurality of structures, e.g., lobster traps, to a single marker buoy. That connection may be made by way of a set of ropes in series, with the last one being coupled directly to the buoy. Alternatively, two buoys may be spaced apart from one another, with a series of underwater structures connected together by rope, the first tied to one of the two buoys and the last in the series tied to the other buoy. The linkage or connecting device may be a unitary structure with an eyelet or opening through which the rope (or chain, etc.) passes and to which the rope may be tied. Alternatively, the rope or chain may be wrapped around the linkage device and coupled to a floating structure. In either case, it is of great desire to ensure that the rope or chain remains firmly connected to the floating device. For a lobster trap, it is of interest to keep a rope connected to its corresponding marker buoy so that the trap may be retrieved from the seabed by pulling on the rope. If the rope is not securely fastened to the buoy, the trap and its contents may be irretrievably lost.
Presently, lobster buoys are coupled to the ropes of one or more traps using marker buoys. The buoy may simply be a float or a float in combination with a stick having identifying markings, such as painted designs, flags, or the like, extending from the water surface. The marker stick may be fabricated of wood, plastic or metal, although plastic is increasingly preferred. The opposing end of the stick includes an eyelet to which the rope is tied. As noted, it is of great desire to ensure that the rope keeps the buoy and the underwater structure coupled together. For that reason, rope of very high test strength is employed.
Unfortunately, the commercial interest in keeping underlying equipment coupled to their associated surface markers can run counter to environmental interest. In particular, it is known that whales, such as the endangered right whale, come in contact with man-made components of the type described, occasionally with undesired outcomes. Under the 1995 Marine Mammal Protection Act, legislation was enacted to mandate that there would be no right whale deaths occurring from interaction with commercial fishing equipment. Contemplated steps for achieving that goal have included the closure of important fishing areas for extended periods of time as well as unspecified significant modifications to fishing equipment. Either option would adversely impact the commercial fishing industry, without certainty of solution to the problem. That is, the mechanism of whale entanglement with fishing equipment is unclear and therefore the existing proposed solutions may not achieve the desired goal.
It is believed that the whales may become entangled in buoy lines and nets and lines within the ocean by the following process. First, when they encounter such underwater obstacles, they may move in the direction of the obstacle, such as upward along a lobster trap rope. The force of the whale""s efforts pulls the buoy underwater until such time as it is captured in the whale""s baleen, against a flipper, or against some other body part. As the whale moves, pulling the entire connected underwater structure with it, it likely thrashes about, becoming further entangled. This entanglement may trap the whale underwater where it drowns.
Therefore, what is needed is a connection device that may be used to couple together one or more underwater structures and their associated connectors with one or more floating markers. Also, what is needed is such a connection device having sufficient strength to complete the connection noted and to maintain that connection under expected use conditions. Further, what is needed is such a connection device that is designed to prevent entanglement of the structure, the marker, and the connector with marine animals such as whales.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connection device that may be used to couple together one or more underwater structures and their associated connectors with one or more floating markers. It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a connection device having sufficient strength to complete the connection noted and to maintain that connection under expected use conditions. It is another object of the present invention to provide such a connection device that is designed to prevent entanglement of the structure, the marker, and the connector with marine animals such as whales.
These and other objects are achieved with the present invention, which is a notched coupling wherein the coupling includes a notch or a reduced thickness region. The coupling may be of fixed or swivel configuration. The reduced thickness region is designed to be the primary region in contact with the connector, such as a rope. That region is designed to fail catastrophically under a selectable stress preferably greater than the stress ordinarily experienced by the coupling. For example, if the marker is a buoy, the underwater structure is a lobster trap, and the connector is a nylon rope, the notched coupling is designed with sufficient retaining strength to remain intact when the trap is deployed and when it is hauled into a boat. However, when the rope contacts a mobile underwater body, such as a whale, the strain associated with the movement of that body reaches a level that exceeds the breakpoint of the coupling at the notch. At that time, the coupling breaks at the notch and the buoy is released from the rope and the lobster trap. The coupling may be fabricated of any suitable material including, but not limited to, a plastic such as nylon.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be understood upon review of the drawings, the detailed description, and the appended claims.